


♡𝓑𝓮𝓪𝓾𝓽𝓲𝓯𝓾𝓵 𝓛𝓲𝓯𝓮 ♡  「נσниιℓ」

by We_Are_T_aco_NCTaco



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Are_T_aco_NCTaco/pseuds/We_Are_T_aco_NCTaco
Summary: "𝙄 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙢𝙮 𝙗𝙚𝙖𝙪𝙩𝙞𝙛𝙪𝙡 𝙤𝙧𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙖𝙧𝙮 𝙡𝙞𝙛𝙚... 𝙒𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪"~♡A JohnIl story♡♡Drabble/One Shot♡♡Fluff♡~▪Plot is mine. If there's any coincidence it's just that, a coincidence😊





	♡𝓑𝓮𝓪𝓾𝓽𝓲𝓯𝓾𝓵 𝓛𝓲𝓯𝓮 ♡  「נσниιℓ」

**Author's Note:**

> The phrase "I love my beautiful ordinary life with you" and the title "Beautiful Life" are from a song that it's called the same, by the old OT5 TVXQ!. They are one of my first Kpop groups I fell in love back in late 2006 early 2007. The lyrics itself has not so much to do with the plot, but as I said before, I took the title and the phrase to write this. Overall, this story has the "feeling" of that song, a guy happy with the little things in his relationship with his love, even if it's just stay together doing nothing, enjoying their time together, so, yeah, that was the inspiration💖

#  _**𝓢𝓾𝓷𝓭𝓪𝔂❄** _

 

 

#### 🌙

 

#### It's a very snowy Sunday morning. Snowy Sundays are Johnny's favorites, since those days remind him when he asked Taeil to be his boyfriend 15 years ago.

#### 🌙

 

#### Every Sunday, Taeil woke up before his husband do, so he takes a quick shower before going to get breakfast ready. He loved making it before Johnny gets up, enjoying it in their big, warm soft bed, cuddling together while they feed up each other. This are Sundays routine since they get married, and are the most enjoyable of all. So when Taeil came to the room with a tray full of pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon and orange juice, Johnny was already waiting for him, clean and smiling. American breakfast are Johnny's favorite, and that is the menu every Sunday, so everytime he saw Taeil with the food, he felt warm like the first time the shorter boy wake him up one Sunday many years ago. The taller get up from the bed to help his husband, putting the food in the bed table they got. They enjoyed the food, laughing, smiling and kissing until was gone.

#### 🌙

#### Sunday are their favorite day from the week, because after breakfast, they go to the park with MoMo, their big husky baby girl, and walked together holding hands, watching kids playing games and his dog running free. But today, kids are throwing snowballs each other, making snowmen, and Momo running and chasing snowflakes while they drink coffee, with big beautiful smiles on their faces.

#### 🌙

#### Sunday night is movie night. They always bought snacks every time they came from the park, but today, a snowy Sunday night, instead of ice cream and sodas, they bought cakes and drank hot cocoa, buried under the warm blankets, with MoMo in his dog bed near them, and Artemis, their white cat, sleeping on their feet purring happily. They never stay up late on Sunday nights since they need to wake up earlier the next day, so they always fell asleep, hugging each other, before the movie ends, and that's something always happens every Sunday movie night.

#### 🌙

#### Many of their friends jokes on them, saying they are a simple and ordinary couple, but both guys never mind it. They love their ordinary, but beautiful life together.

#### 🌙

**Author's Note:**

> This work was published on Wattpad too under my account "HalmonieYJ" so yeah, i'm the same person with 2 diferent usernames😂😂😂 
> 
> Also, english isn't my first language, I tried to found typos or grammar mistakes but since I'm not fluent, I'll be happy if y'all point'em out so I can fix them💕💕💕 thank u😽😽


End file.
